


Haiti

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [45]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Terminal Illness - Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ill child puts Jared's trip in perspective for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiti

Jared smiled as he walked through the land that he hasn’t seen since he was a small child. Haiti, a small nation but one that Jared held close to his heart.  Walking around with a camera in his hand, he began taking pictures of the carnage that Mother Nature has wreaked on the poor land. “Please, you come?” A middle-age woman requested, taking his wrist.

                Jared raised an eyebrow, but nodded.  He followed the woman to small, man-made hutch. Pushing the blanket aside, Jared was met with a small emancipated looking boy laying on a rusty cot. “You,” the boy breathed, his eyes wide.

                “Hey,” Jared greeted softly.

                “You’re…Jared, the singer,” the boy mumbled and with shaky fingers made a makeshift Triad sign, “Echelon.”

                Jared smiled, “Yep.”

                “Michal, ill,” the woman said behind him, “Want to meet you.”

                Jared smiled, “Michal, that’s your name I’m guessin’?”

                The boy nodded, “My mama,”

                Jared gently gather the thin hand within his own, “So you wanted to meet me?”

                “Yes! I…love your music,” Michal smiled, “Your brother, great on drums, I want to drum but got sick with cancer.”

                Jared frowned at the mention of the disease, but quickly plastered on a smile when he saw the sorrowful eyes, “I’ll tell Shannon, maybe he’ll send you some drum sticks,”

                Michal smiled, “Merci”

                “De rien,” Jared responded, patting the hand gently. Standing up, he fixed the thin blanket over the boy and turned back towards the mother. He shook her hands and discreetly placed a thousand dollar groude into her hand. “Good night.” He said, bowing his head slightly to each of them before scurrying away.

                He quickly dove to a nearby alleyway, and dabbed his eyes, hoping that the tears that had welled up wouldn’t fall. Leaning back, he sniffled and for the rest of the day, did the best acting he ever had to do. 


End file.
